Fire and Ice/Main article
216px |option1=Front |option2=Official Reprint |author=Kate Cary |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin, Owen RichardsonRevealed on The Warrior Cats Forums |jacket designer = Karin Paprocki |publish date=27 May 2003Information from amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0060525568 |editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book |summary=''Fireheart, a full-fledged warrior, must confront questions of loyalty and identity as he faces the possibility of betrayal from within his own forest Clan.'' |preceded=''Into the Wild'' |followed=''Forest of Secrets'' }} Fire and Ice is the second book in The Prophecies Begin arc, formerly known as the Original arc. Tigerclaw is the cat depicted on the reprinted cover.Revealed on Facebook messenger with the Erin Hunter marketing team Dedication :For my son, Joshua, whose smiles kept me happy as I wrote, and Vicky, my editor, without whom Fireheart would never have become a warrior. Blurb :Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan... :Fireheart is a ThunderClan warrior cat now, but danger still lurks in the forest - and possibly closer than he thinks. With the chill of winter setting in, the cats of rival RiverClan are growing restless, while WindClan turns weak and faces threats from all sides. :As tensions build up to an explosive climax, Fireheart faces not only imminent battle, but betrayal from within his own Clan. English Blurb Variation :All-out war between the Clans seems inevitable, but illness and tragic accidents weaken ThunderClan. Firepaw, the apprentice, is now Fireheart, ThunderClan warrior, but he suspects that some cats may not be as loyal as they appear. As the chill of winter sets in, tension builds up. Praise :"Action-packed adventure. Certain to please any reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-Publishers Weekly :"A suspenseful animal adventure that will leave readers eyeing Puss a bit nervously." :::::::::::-Kirkus Reviews :"Hunter’s world keeps getting more finely drawn, and her characters more complex. With enough backstory for newcomers to find their way, established fans will be on edge for the next title." :::::::::::-Kirkus Reviews :"After having left his life as a kittypet, apprentice Firepaw of the ThunderClan has been given his warrior name of Fireheart and his first mission-to find the WindClan and assist them back to their traditional hunting grounds. While he and his friend Graystripe are successful in their quest, Fireheart knows that trouble is brewing, and he isn't sure that the ThunderClan's deputy can be trusted. As events escalate, a warrior from RiverClan is accidentally killed, an apprentice is injured, and Fireheart brings into the Clan a kittypet kitten - his nephew - without thinking of the consequences. Finally, he must decide who to trust and who to fight." :::::::::::-Lisa Prolman, School Library Journal :"Firepaw, the former kittypet who became a ThunderClan warrior in Into the Wild, faces danger and treachery within and without his clan as he struggles with his identity. Because some clan members refuse to accept him, he feels like an outsider. Also, it appears that ShadowClan and RiverClan are forming an alliance to usurp land belonging to the displaced WindClan. ThunderClan's leader sends Firepaw and his friend Graystripe to lead WindClan back to its home, but intrigue among the clans and among individuals within them spells trouble for Firepaw. Characters remain true to their feline natures, adding to the plausibility of events in this tension-filled story. Readers will be happy to learn that another episode is in the works." :::::::::::-Sally Estes, Booklist :"A fast-paced animal adventure. Recommend this series to fans of animal fantasies such as Redwall and Dark Portal." :::::::::::-Voice of Youth Advocates (VOYA) Detailed plot description :Exiled WindClan, who have been driven out of their territory by ShadowClan, are forced to shelter in a tunnel beneath a tangle of Thunderpaths to hide from Twolegs. Back in the forest, newly made warriors Fireheart and Graystripe finish their nighttime vigil. They attend their first Gathering as warriors, and Bluestar gets Crookedstar and ShadowClan's new leader, Nightpelt, to reluctantly agree that WindClan must be brought back, though they wanted to use their territory to hunt. Fireheart and Graystripe's first warrior mission, assigned to them by Bluestar, is to find and bring back WindClan to the forest now that Brokenstar, the former ShadowClan leader, is no longer a threat. :Graystripe and Fireheart journey into WindClan territory, where RiverClan and ShadowClan have been unsuccessfully hunting, and find WindClan far past Highstones, sheltering in a tunnel under a tangle of Thunderpaths. They speak with Tallstar, and convince WindClan to come home as Brokenstar has been driven out, and the danger has passed. The WindClan cats return to their territory after a two-day journey, during which Fireheart befriends WindClan warrior Onewhisker and helps Morningflower carry her newborn kit, Gorsekit. The Clan sleeps in Barley's barn for the night, and Fireheart and Graystripe enjoy a brief reunion with Ravenpaw and let him know that Thunderclan believes him to be dead, even though WindClan doesn't completely trust the loners. The next morning, before they set out, the WindClan medicine cat Barkface prophesies that the day will bring an unnecessary death. :Fireheart and Graystripe are provided with a WindClan escort home, and on their way back to ThunderClan, they decide to take a shortcut by the gorge in RiverClan territory. They are caught by a RiverClan patrol, led by the RiverClan deputy Leopardfur, who attacks despite the dangerous terrain. A ThunderClan patrol arrives to help, but during the battle, Graystripe is engaged in battle with Whiteclaw and accidentally shoves him into the river, where he drowns. Sandpaw almost has the same fate as Whiteclaw, but is saved by Fireheart. The RiverClan cats retreat, Whiteclaw's death having made the issue more serious than a border skirmish. :Fireheart and Graystripe are praised for bringing WindClan home, but their deeds are shadowed by Whiteclaw's death. Later, the two young warriors are given apprentices: Fireheart is given Cinderpaw, and Graystripe is given Brackenpaw, though he feels that he doesn't deserve it. Fireheart is proud to have an apprentice and shows Cinderpaw the ThunderClan territory, taking her regularly to training. :One day, when Graystripe, Fireheart, Brackenpaw, and Cinderpaw go out hunting near Sunningrocks, Graystripe falls through the ice into the river while trying to get a water vole and almost drowns. Silverstream, a RiverClan cat and the daughter of Crookedstar, shows up and saves Graystripe's life. As they pad back to camp, Fireheart notices that Graystripe keeps glancing over his shoulder. Graystripe comes down with a cold and is confined to the camp, but keeps slipping away, and even Tigerclaw notices his absences. Fireheart is worried about his friend and eventually he follows him out of camp, only to find that Graystripe is meeting with Silverstream near Sunningrocks, having fallen in love with her. Fireheart tells them that their relationship has to stop, and tries to discourage them from seeing each other, but fails, and falls out with Graystripe. :Fireheart trains both Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw while Graystripe is absent, to make sure Brackenpaw doesn't fall behind, and to make sure no cat realizes Graystripe is neglecting his apprentice. Fireheart gets increasingly hostile with Graystripe, who does not want to give up Silverstream, but at the same time becomes good friends with Sandpaw, who has warmed to him at last. :Leaf-bare arrives and there is an outbreak of whitecough in the camp. One day Dustpaw returns, saying Tigerclaw wants Bluestar to come and see proof of ShadowClan prey-stealing. However, Bluestar is sick with greencough and cannot go. Cinderpaw offers to take the message to Tigerclaw, but even though Fireheart disagrees, she slips away. After fetching catnip for Bluestar, Fireheart follows Cinderpaw's scent trail to the ShadowClan border, only to find her lying beside the Thunderpath, having been hit by a Twoleg monster. He takes her back to camp, but her hind leg is injured too badly, and later it turns out that it will never heal properly and therefore she can't become a warrior. :Meanwhile, Fireheart meets with his blood sister Princess, and even though the meetings question his loyalty towards ThunderClan, he keeps visiting her. When Princess has a litter of kits, she gives her firstborn to Fireheart to take him to the ThunderClan camp and make him a warrior. The Clan is outraged, but Bluestar decides that they will take in the kit, and names him Cloudkit. Brindleface agrees to feed him. :The river between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory freezes over, and ThunderClan takes the opportunity to cross over and attack a RiverClan patrol, in retaliation for RiverClan stealing prey from Sunningrocks. Fireheart, who knows from Silverstream that RiverClan's normally plentiful prey has been scared off by Twolegs, volunteers to be in the attack to save Graystripe from having to choose between his Clan and his love. He is relieved when the river thaws, making it too dangerous to cross. However, Graystripe sees his gesture as a sign of mistrust and he and Fireheart fight, embarrassing themselves in front of the Clan. :At a Gathering, both ThunderClan and WindClan accuse ShadowClan of stealing prey, having noticed their scent. Later, it turns out that the cats hunting in the Clan territories were Brokenstar and his band of rogues. When all the warriors except Fireheart are out on patrol, as they think it is still Shadowclan that is stealing prey. Brokenstar and the rogues attack the ThunderClan camp. Fireheart leads the defense and heads straight for Brokenstar, but is attacked by Clawface. :Fireheart fights him fiercely, remembering he killed Spottedleaf, but is overpowered and nearly killed, only saved by Graystripe when he appears and kills Clawface. The rogues are driven out except for Brokenstar, who is blinded by Yellowfang and loses a life. :Yellowfang reveals to Fireheart that she is Brokenstar's mother, and that she fell in love with Raggedstar. Fireheart tells Bluestar about the brave fight the apprentices put up in the battle, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw receive their warrior names, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Brokenstar is kept as a prisoner and is called by his warrior name, Brokentail. Fireheart hopes that Graystripe's saving him during the battle will have repaired their friendship, but Graystripe remains hostile. :Cloudkit and Brindleface's two other kits go missing, and Fireheart and Sandstorm track them through the snow. They find that Cloudkit has broken the warrior code by going hunting with them, but caught a vole despite the weather. All three kits are told off by Bluestar. :Onewhisker arrives at the ThunderClan camp with news that WindClan have been attacked by both RiverClan and ShadowClan. ThunderClan go to their aid and the battle tests Fireheart's and Graystripe's loyalty to their Clan. Graystripe attacks only the ShadowClan warriors, and it is very clear that his loyalties have been divided. Silverstream attacks Fireheart, blinded by battle-lust. Fireheart turns on her and pins her to the ground, but sees Graystripe's shock and releases her without so much as scratching her. :Darkstripe sees Fireheart mercifully release Silverstream, and tells Tigerclaw about it. At one point in the battle, Fireheart nearly gets killed by Leopardfur, and Tigerclaw watches on without helping him. ShadowClan retreat after Fireheart and Runningwind beat Nightstar, and RiverClan retreat after Tigerclaw nearly kills Crookedstar. After the battle, Tigerclaw confronts Fireheart, questioning him about his loyalty to ThunderClan, and he realizes that Tigerclaw is still worried about how much he knows about Redtail's death and can never be trusted. Graystripe is grateful that Fireheart let Silverstream go and their friendship is repaired. Trivia Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Fire and Ice can be found here. Publication history *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 27 May 2003 *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 January 2004Information from amazon.com *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 June 2004Information from amazon.com *''Ogień i lód'' (PL), Amber (paperback), 2004, translated by Agnieszka RóżańskaInformation from nakanapie.pl *''Огонь и лёд'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (hardcover), 19 August 2005, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''À feu et à sang'' (FR), Pocket Jeunesse (paperback), 6 October 2005, translated by Cécile PourninInformation from Pocket Jeunesse *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins Children (paperback), 3 April 2006Information from amazon.com *''Lửa Và Băng'' (VI), Da Nang (unknown binding), December 2006, translated by Huong LanInformation from vinabook.com *''불과 얼음'' (KR), Kyobo (unknown binding) 31 January 2007, translated by Kim Yi SeonInformation from libro.co.kr *''ファイヤポー、戦士になる'' (JP), Komine Shoten (hardcover), 5 February 2007, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''Tűz és jég'' (HU) Egmont Pannónia (paperback), 2007, translated by Andrea MártonInformation from libri.hu *''Feuer und Eis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (hardcover), September 2008, translated by Klaus WeimannInformation from warriorcats.de *''烈火寒冰'' (ZH), Morning Star (unknown binding), 15 October 2008, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia *''Ugnis ir ledas'' (LT), Garnelis (unknown binding), 2008, translated by Danguole ŽalytėInformation from super.lt *''ファイヤポー、戦士になる'' (JP), Komine Shoten (unknown binding), 20 February 2009, translated by Yukako TakabayashiInformation from Komine Shoten *''呼唤野性'' (ZH), China Children's Publishing (paperback), 1 March 2009, unknown translatorInformation from Xinhua Books *''Tuli ja jää'' (FI), Art House (kovakantinen), October 2009, translated by Vesa-Matti PaijaInformation from tietosanoma.fi *''Feuer und Eis'' (DE), Verlagsgruppe Beltz (audiobook), December 2009, translated by Klaus Weimann, narrated by Ulrike KrumbiegelInformation from beltz.de *''Ogenj in led'' (SI), Mettis Bukvarna (unknown binding), 2009, translated by Tamara MaričičInformation from mimovrste.com *''Water en vuur'' (NL), Baeckens Books (hardcover), 11 January 2010, translated by Huberte VriesendorpInformation from bol.com *''Oheň a Led'' (CZ), Albatros (hardcover), November 2010, translated by Hana PetrákováInformation from kosmas.cz *Fogo e Gelo (PT) , WMF Martins Fontes, (paperback), 2010, translated by Marilena Moraes.Revealed on Livraria Cultura *''Oheň a ľad'' (SK), Mladé Léta (paperback), 2011, translator unknown Information from knihashop.sk knihashop.sk *''Fuoco e ghiaccio'' (IT), Sonda (hardcover), 23 March 2011, translated by Maria MilanoInformation from amazon.it *''Vatra i led'' (HR), Znanje, Zagreb (paperback), January 2012, translated by Sandra KalogjeraRevealed on Goodreads *''Ild og is'' (DK), Sohn (hardcover), 2011, translated by Gabriela Lundbye Information from boghallen.dk *''Foc i gel'' (ES), La Galera (unknown binding), 2012,Information from agorallibres.cat translator unknown *''Fuego y hielo'' (ES), Salamandra (paperback), 8 June 2012, translated by Begoña Hernández SalaInformation from amazon.com *''Water en vuur'' (NL), Baeckens Books (paperback), 30 October 2012, translated by Huberte VriesendorpInformation from boekhandelpardoes.be *''Tuli ja jää'' (FI), Art House (paperpack), June 2014Information from tietosanoma.fi *''Fire and Ice'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback; reprint), 17 March 2015Revealed on HarperCollins.com *''寒冰烈火'' (CN), China Children's Press (2nd edition paperback), 1 September 2017, translated by Zhao ZhenzhongRevealed on amazon.cn See also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery *Zondervan Browse Inside Notes and references }} Category:Book article pages